Avengers: Resurrection
by Dragonaws
Summary: Everyone has lost a part of themselves. The Avengers are broken, shattered from their recent battle and loss. But they must come togther to bring their loved ones back and reverse the effects. But can they do it? Will the Avengers ressurect? Aftermath to Infinity War, my take on Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! This is my first FanFiction! Super Excited! This is my take on endgame! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review and favourite!!!**

Chapter 1-

1 week after the snap-

Tony sat in his part of the spaceship exhausted, malnourished and full of grief.

I'm going to die here, without saying goodbye to anyone. I need to tell them not to worry, and how much they mean to me.

Pictures of his times with Pepper and Rhodes flashed in his mind

Oh I'm such an ass!! Tony hit his hand on the curved wall of the capsule. You took everything for granted you stupid piece of shit! Cap was right, there are men who are worth ten of me. I need to say goodbye-

Tony grabbed the destroyed helmet sitting close to him and using the record button he decided to make a message to send to Pepper, the one he loves such.

"Hey Ms Potts" Tony spoke to the helmet.

"If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end"

Tony said thinking about his future fate.

"Just for the record of being adrift in space with no promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds." He said thinking about Pepper and her rescue suit that Pepper and him made together so that she could be protected, but also had the ability to help others.

"Food and water ran out 4 days ago" tony said quietly looking at the spaceship trying to remember things.

"Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning"

If I'm gonna die without her, I've got to tell her how I feel.

"That'll be it" Tony muttered mainly to himself reminding him

"When I drift of I will dream about you."

"It's always you"

Taking a deep breath Tony pressed button to stop the recording. He lightly grazed the helmet with his fingers as the sound of it turning off rang through his mind.

Tony leaned back onto the wall sighing as he gazed out into the abyss.

XxX

Omg what's happening?. Why are people turning into ash?! Where's Tony!?! He better he alright.

Pepper was panicked. What if something happened to Tony? Why are these things always happening to us!?

Tony hasn't been answering her calls.

"I need to call Rhodey. I need to find out what's happening and where Tony is" Pepper muttered

She grabbed her stark phone and quickly her fingers found Rhodey's contact, pressing the call button.

She let the phone ring putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Pepper?"

"Rhodey, thank god your alright" Pepper said rushing.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you okay Pepper? Wait where are you? And do you know where Tony is?"

Peppers stomach dropped at that statement. He didn't know where he was.

"I...I was about to ask you if you knew where he was" Pepper said glum.

"Oh..."

A small beep rang throughout the mansion. Peppers head whipped around fast towards the house, unsure. Her eyes fell on one of Tony's helmets lying around.

"Pepper? What was that?"

"It..it's Tony's helmet. I..I think he sent a message". Pepper said running over to it with a glimmer of hope.

"A message?? What does he say"

"Um I'm about to listen to it now".

Peppers pressed the button on the back of the helmet to view the recording.

"Hey Ms Potts" Tony's voice rang out.

"If you find this recording don't feel bad about this". Oh Tony! You're alive!

"Part of the journey is the end"

"Just for the record of being adrift in space with no promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds."

What?? Tony?

"Food and water ran out 4 days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning"

No no no! Tony! We'll find a way to get to you!

"When I drift off I will dream about you. It's always you"

The message cut off

After this statement Pepper was left in tears.

"Pepper? Pepper?" Rhodey's voice rang.

"What did he say?"

"He's dying" She said quietly.

"No, no, no that can't be possible."

"Pepper, we need that message. We're coming. We'll see you soon.

And...

Don't worry Pepper." Rhodey said confidently.

XxX

"Do you know where he is? Is Pepper okay?" Bruce asked concerned.

Rhodey shook his head.

"Tony delivered a message from her and..it's not looking good. I'm going to get Pepper now and make sure she's okay. And I'll also get the message if we have any chance of seeing Tony again."

"I'll come with you" Bruce said.

"Okay" Rhodey nodded.

"We'll see you soon guys" Bruce said to the remaining Avengers in Wakanda.

"Wait.."

"Cap?" Bruce asked.

"I think it's time we go home." Steve said to the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2-

**Hi again!**

 **So I'm back with Chapter 2.**

 **I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry it took so long. I've got Chapter 3 written already so I just need to edit it!**

 **Don't forget to L R!!**

 **Dragon :D**

Chapter 2-

All the remaining Avengers gathered with their belongings into a quintet that was soon to go back to America.

"Thank you Shuri for everything. We'll be in touch, and if you need any help, please call us".

"It's okay Dr Banner. And...I will call if I am in need of assistance, but if you ,end up going to fight Thanos...call me, I want to come and fight with you." Shuri said, determined to avenge her brother.

"We will call you. See you Shuri" Bruce said waving with the others.

They saw Shuri wave as the door of the quintet closed.

"Right. We'll go to pick up Pepper and then we'll go to the compound." Steve said.

"Yep." Rhodey nodded.

"Everyone we are taking off" Was heard through the quinjet.

(3 hours later)

They arrived at the Stark Tower in central New York to pick up Pepper.

Rhodey walked into the tower with Steve, Bruce, Thor and all the others following.

"Pepper?" Rhodey called.

Soon they saw Pepper emerge out of the corridor panicked. She ran up to Rhodey and she hugged him. "He's gonna die. All alone"

"No he won't, we can save him Pepper" Rhodey said breaking out of the hug.

Pepper looked at the rest of the broken team.

"Hello everyone".

"Hi Ms Potts. Let's get you on the jet" Steve nodded.

Natasha went up to Pepper and led her into the jet clutching her shoulder in comfort.

All the avengers walked back on the jet and saw Pepper holding one of Tony's helmets in her hands tightly.

"Can we see the message?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"Oh yeah. Sure"

Pepper placed the helmet on the floor in the Center of where the avengers were standing.

Tony's voice rang out-

"Hey Ms Potts.

If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end"

All the avengers looked at each other with concern on their faces

"Just for the record of being adrift in space with no promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds."

"what- Tony no-" Bruce cut off.

"Food and water ran out 4 days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning."

Steve and Natasha exchanges glances of dread.

"That'll be it. When I drift of I will dream about you.

It's always you."

Everyone on the quinjet stood there shaken.

"Oh Tony" Steve said sighing.

"This is all my fault. If we had been together he wouldn't be on the verge of dying"

Everyone wanted to say that it wasn't his fault but it made sense what Steve said. Tony is about to die and there might be nothing they can do about it.

"I...I don't know if we can even save him" Rhodey said glumy

"No- no no no! There has to be a way to track him. Just tell me where he is and I can save him myself." Pepper cried.

Everyone was silent before rocket walked from his spot slightly away from everyone.

"I think I might know how to track him" Rocket said unsure.

"What? How?" Rhodey asked.

"Well I know that ship he's on. It's my ship. Well my teams ship. Whether he ended up meeting them or not their might be a chance that he's with my friends and not alone. And I need my friends." Rocket said determined.

"Well how do we track it?"

"We all decided to carry tracking devices if anything went wrong. But I'll need to get out into space to do that. I've already tried but the atmosphere is blocking my connection". Rocket spoke.

"Alright then" Cap said.

"Rhodey does Tony have a quinjet that can go just outside the atomsphere?" Steve asked.

Rhodey smiled. "Well due to Tony's paranoia, insomnia and his non-stop work ethic we're in luck. He created the quinjet just in case of an invasion like New York. It's in the basement I believe" Rhodey said happily.

Steve smiled and looked down. It looks like Tony never changed. Although his insomnia could be worrying, it is just Tony. And nothing could change his big ego and personality.

"Well I'm all good to go. Thor you wanna come?" Rocket looked at the silent god who had quilt written across his face.

"Yes absolutely Rocket!" Thor boomed quickly changing his expression.

"I'll come too." Bruce said standing up.

"I have to come as well. I need to know where he is!" Pepper said panicked.

"Okay then. You guys get the quinjet and get in the air. Everyone else, we are going to need some rest. " Steve nodded.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was currently 5:45pm.

"Let's meet back here in 3 hours when hopefully you guys (Steve motioned at the 4 going to the quinjet) will be back.

"Cool" Rocket said.

"See ya soon" He waved and motioned for the others to follow him.

As soon as Pepper was out of the room Rhodey asked. "Do you think we can get Tony back?"

"I don't know. But...all I want is to make things right with him again..and..I'm afraid I might not be able to do that" Steve whispered in grief.

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I know Steve. I feel the same way" she said sighing.

Even though Tony could be ridiculously annoying, egotistical and narcissistic he was part of their team. He was their friend. And no fight can change that.

"It's all my fault" Steve said as he put his head in his hands.

"No no! Steve it's not!" Natasha cried.

"No Nat, it is. If I only agreed with Tony on the accords and if I only tried to sort things out with him instead of being stubborn and starting a fight without thinking things could have been different. I should have told him about his parents. All I wanted to do was protect Bucky...and not bear Tony pain and suffering . But I made it worse. I will never regret saving Bucky I just wish everything could have been dealt with differently. And now, Tony is stuck in space starving and dying in an alien ship without being able to say goodbye properly to anyone. He's going to die alone and scared! We are the avengers we are suppose have each other's backs!" Steve exasperated shaking his head and being on the edge of crying.

"Steve listen to me" Natasha said walking close to him.

"Yeah it's true. We're a team and we are supposed to stand together. But...Tony wouldn't want you to feel like this. He'd want us to stand together. It was not your fault Steve. It was all of our faults. In a team, every victory is a victory together and every loss, every failure is one too. No matter how big or small." Natasha said reassuringly.

The avengers all stayed silent. It was a good five minutes before Steve said;

"You're right. We are a team. But I can't make this feeling go away".

XxX

"Right. Everyone all sorted?" Rocked called to the others in the quinjet.

"All set" Bruce called back.

"Take off in 1 min" rockets voice rang into the microphone sharing his voice to the rest of the compound

Through the receiver Rhodey spoke: "good luck guys"

"10 secs" Rocket said.

"And lift off!"

The quinjet lifted off the platform from where it was driven out too. The quintet flow at a 90 degree angle flying at a record speed going straight through the atomsphere into low earth orbit. Suddenly the quintet stopped as they got out of the atomsphere.

"Alright I'm going to try and find a connection and to track it" Rocket said getting to the tracking device.

"Yep ok cool. Do you need any help"? Bruce walked up to Rocket.

"No. It seems to be working! Thank god! Rocket happily said

The tracking device beeped for a couple of seconds trying to find the guardians signal. Suddenly it beeped and something came on the map.

"I found it!"

"Tony?!" Pepper hopefully said.

"Where are they Rabbit?"

"The name is Rocket. What the bloody hell is a rabbit anyway?"

"Yeah Thor. He's a racoon" Bruce said chuckling

"Racoon? No no no. I'm ME"

"Whatever you say Rocket".

"Anyway, back to the point. Where are they?" Pepper pushed

"Not to far away. But-

"But what?"

"We'll have to go through an asteroid field and that might be a problem because there are a lot of them and they are gonna be going fast and they're going to smash us if we clash into them".

"But this quinjet is strong we can get through it and get to the shop in 30mins."

"Let's do it! We have to save them!" Pepper said.

"Agreed." Thor said getting back into his seat.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride guys!" Rocket screamed.

"Wait!" Bruce said to Rocket.

"What?"

"We should tell the others what we are doing." Bruce acknowledged.

"Oh yeah!"

Bruce walked over the the quinjets button pad and pressed a button to communicate back to earth.

"Hello!?" A voice called trough the speaker.

"Hey it's me Bruce. We've got good news and bad news guys.

"And?"

"The good news is that we've found the ships. The bad news is that it's through and asteroid field but we're willing to take the risk and Rocket thinks he can get through it anyways.

"Ok. Do it. Good luck guys. Bring Tony home."

"We will" Bruce said with certainty

"Ready now?" Rocket said annoyed.

"Yep".

So the quinjet was off whizzing through space dodging asteroids swiftly going towards the signal on the map. Asteroids were moving here and there, some extremely close to the edge of the ship.

Soon the heroes were right at the next they needed to be. Right I front of them so a dusty and half destroyed guardians ship.

"Is that it?" Bruce said nervously.

"Yeah. This is it". Rocket confirmed.

Without a word the heroes already knew what to do. Thor, Rocket, Bruce and Pepper headed to the end of the quinjet that was already latched onto the other ship. The bridge opened and soon the door to the over ship opened.

Straight away the 4 saw a fierce looking blue girl with many metallic limbs. She was holding a 'ready to kick your ass' face.

"Nebula?" Rocket said shocked.

"Uhh not you rodent" Nebula said displeased.

"Where are the others?" Rocket said mixed with worry.

Nebula looked down, sadness slightly shining through his metal parts.

"No. Thanos traded Gamora's life for the soul stones and the others turned to dust". She said.

"No- no, no, no!! That couldn't of happened!" Rocket said tears already falling.

Thor was already over to his furry friend a put a large hand of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry friend, I understand your pain. They were good people" Thor comforted his friend with understanding.

While Bruce and Pepper asked this mournful exchange, Pepper soon walked up to Nebula and exchanged a hand, desperate just to find Tony.

"Hi I'm Pepper" she said as she put her hand out.

"Nebula" Nebula said as she shook her hand.

"We were actually here because we believe our friend of ours was here and we came to save him and you."

"Oh yes. They're is another of this ship, he is in a bad state I suggest we get to him immediately".

Worried Pepper and Bruce briskly followed Nebula through the ship while Thor and Rocket looked up, but ended up following more slowly behind them.

The first thing that the heroes laid their eyes on was the scarlet colour of blood that was spread across the ship. Their eyes slowly shifted until they saw what it was coming from. There sat Stark. Tony said they struggling for air and blood pouring out of a large wound from his abdomen. He so was pale and sickly looking that everyone's souls hit emptiness.

The other 5's eyes struck with sympathy and worry grew in them.

"Tony!?" Pepper immediately rushed to him, followed by Bruce and Thor desperate to save him and bring him home.

"Pep? Br-uce? Th-hor? H-How did u get here? Wha-" Tony struggled.

"Rocket here (Pepper points to Rocket standing a little bit away to give the others space) managed to track this ship because it's his ship. I saw your message I couldn't leave you behind."

"O-oh I-I'm so sor-ry Pep, I- I took y-you f-for gr-granted and I-I'm g-going t-to d-die here. I'm s-so sorry" Tony whimpered out, finding it hard to breathe and stay conscious.

"Tony no- you're not going to die, we're going to save you" Bruce said confidently, but in his eyes you could see the worry and uncertainty.

"I agree. Don't worry Stark. We will save you and Nebula here."

"I- " Tony struggled to say something but he was barley staying conscious.

"Th-thank you" Tony said before he started gasping with breath, not being able to say more.

"Come on, we got to get out of here. Nebula are you coming?"

"I- (she glanced to Tony and the others) yes I will."

"Alright Thor you need to

carry him. Pepper, Rocket and Nebula go to the ship and get an IV and a spot of put Tony in, but it'll have to be seated we need to keep his back applied with pressure. We will also need clean water and bandages" Bruce said rushingly.

Pepper, Rocket and Nebula nodded and quickly started walking to the quinjet.

Bruce and Thor picked up Tony from under his arms and legs, bridal style and began to carry him towards the ship.

Tony's eyes began to flutter slowly dropping and his eyes began to close.

"Tony no don't close your eyes! Come on! Just wait a little bit! Please!" Bruce said desperately.

"Come on Tony" Thor repined.

Tony heard this and struggled to keep his eyes open but he did manage to keep them open until they got back onto the quinjet.

Pepper and Rocket already had the IV set up and a spot to lean Tony against. Nebula has set up bandages and a bowl of clean water near the spot that they were going to put Tony against.

"Okay okay let's set him down here" Bruce said. Thor and Bruce gently put Tony against the quinjet and then Bruce quickly put the IV into him. Pepper briskly sat next to Tony and held his hand gently grasping it.

"Tony. Tony you're going to be okay." Tony breathed shallow wheezes but through his exhaustion he managed to grasp Pepper's hand.

Tony just kept wheezing, struggling to breathe. Bruce was briskly walking to Tony's side with a wet cloth. He applied pressure to the wound with the cloth. Bruce squeezed his eyes when Tony whimpered from the pain.

"Just hold on Tony, please you'll get through this" Bruce said to him in comfort.

After Bruce applied to the cloth to try and stop infection he quickly told pepper to lift his abdomen slightly so that he could wrap him in bandages in hope to stop the bleeding.

He wrapped the bandages around Tony and winced as the scarlet colour quickly went through.

"Pepper I need you to apply pressure to the wound ok? Bruce her a cloth.

"Okay, I will" she replied.

"Tony, it's going to be okay, I promise"

Tony just looked at Pepper with mixed emotions.

"I'm going to tell everyone that we need a surgery set up". Bruce said as he started the transmission back to earth. "Rocket can you start taking us back?"

"Yep. Nebula can you be co-pilot?" Rocket asked still shaken by the new knowledge of his team.

Nebula and Rocket began to start the quinjet and to start travelling in Earth's direction.

The transmission started going through.

"Hello? Have you found him yet?" A voice came through sounding much like Rhodey.

"Yes. Yes we have. But.."

"But what?" Rhodey asked.

"He's deeply injured. Stab wound straight through his abdomen probably deeply injuring his stomach, kidney and intestines. He's got major bruising and probably some broken bones and ribs as well as extreme blood loss. He's in a critical state. We need to set up a surgery. Are there any doctors there?"

"Oh my god. God. Ummm.." Rhodey was speechless.

After a couple of seconds he responded. "Yeah there are actually surgeons here, they brought some of the public who where injured here to heal them because we've got some of the best facilities. I'll tell them what you told me, they should be ready by the time you return."

"Okay thank you Rhodey." Bruce gratefully replied.

"Bruce...tell Tony I'm here for him. That we are all here and that he's going to make it no matter what" Rhodey finally said.

"I will. See you soon" Bruce said as he closed the transmission.


End file.
